When Otaku Attack
by Dragon of Venus
Summary: Two anime fanatics and best friends are suddenly flung into the world of anime! What could... no, what WILL go wrong?... rated for slight violence and massive weirdness
1. Anime Vibes

(April 21, 4:12 pm)

At long, _long_ last, the first chapter of my new fic has been completed! well, it's not that new, as I've been working on it for about a year. (as you'll see from the opening discussion.) yikes. anyway, it may sound a little pompous, but I'm proud of myself with this one so far. hope you guys enjoy it, too!

Disclaimer: I own none of the anime or other brand-name-related stuff mentioned in this fic. Rose and Serena are fictional characters based on myself and a friend (who, coincidentally, also share their names with anime characters. Rose and Serena, I mean).

When Otaku Attack

chapter 1

"So did you see the new episode of Bleach last night?"

"Oh yeah, like I would've missed it. It was great!"

"Kinda creeped me out that Ichigo could turn into a hollow, though."

I shuddered at the thought. "And those wormy things, what the heck was that about?"

"Yeah, it's like they were just mouths with-- no, they didn't even have feet, forget it."

I laughed. You never really know what to expect with Serena.

Oh! Right. Well, I'm Rose. That other voice you see me talking to is my friend Serena. We haven't actually seen each other face-to-face in a few months since we go to different schools now, but there's one thing that keeps us in touch: anime. Something we both can't enough of. Our current obsession? Well, obviously, Bleach. Y'know, the one about the orange-haired guy who "sees dead people"? Yup. That Bleach.

Anyway, with winter break coming up, Serena and I were planning on hanging out soon. However, something was about to happen to us that would not only change our lives... but kinda mix up our plans.

"...You know what would be the coolest?" she suddenly asked.

"What?"

"If you could go into your favorite anime or something."

"Yeah! And then you could warn people about, like, if they were gonna die or--"

"Wait, wouldn't that screw up the story?"

"Oh. Yeah." I frowned. Of the two of us, Serena's the more logical thinker. For example: she's wondering if Scar is the father of Rose's baby on FullMetal Alchemist; I'm wondering why no one on Naruto is freaked out that Pakkun the ninja-dog talks. She thinks it's a given that nobody's surprised; I semi-squirm at the whole ScarRose concept. Or, feel free to make up an example of your own.

As I debated this with myself, I walked over to the brand new Bleach wristband I'd just bought earlier that day (It was Sunday, people. I'm not the type to cut school. Feel free to insert the "nerd cough" here.) and gently leaned my hand on it. "Seriously, though, that would be awesome."

"We should give it a try sometime," Serena joked.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I wish."

At that moment, the wristband slipped out from beneath my palm and hit the floor. "Ah, shoot," I muttered, crouching down to pick it up. Then the weirdest thing happened when I looked up.

"Uh... Serena--"

"Rose, I.. gotta call you back."

"Why, is there a big, scary black hole in your room?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because there's one in mine, too."

I could hear her gulp on the other end of the line. "What do you think it is?"

I stood and looked more closely at it from a safe distance. "I don't know." Then I snickered, "Know what'd be weird?"

"What?"

"If it was some kind of anime portal."

She didn't laugh. The response I got, instead, was, "Why not? I mean, there's a black hole in our rooms. Who's to say it can't take us into an anime?"

It was times like these that I worshipped Serena's logic.

I grinned. "Wanna find out?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As I hit the animated ground with a rather painful THUD to the butt, I adjusted my wristband, looking around for something that would help me recognize where I was.

"Rose?"

I looked straight ahead... and there was Serena.

"OH MY GOD!" I squealed as she ran over. I stood up and hugged her. When I was able to release my grip on her, I exclaimed, "How crazy is this?"

"I know!" she replied. Then she glanced around the dark wooded area and asked, "So... where are we?"

I squinted, embarrassed. "I don't know, I was kinda hoping you would."

"You think we should walk around?"

After taking a moment to think it over, I answered, "Sure. You have your cell phone?"

She rose an eyebrow. "Okay, even if I did, I don't think we'd get reception in another dimension," replied the Queen of Logic.

I sighed. "Okay, c'mon." And with that, we took off.

We were walking for a good two minutes when Serena asked, "Why, do you have yours?"

"Yeah, just in case."

She stopped in her tracks. "You're kidding."

"Hey," I said in defense, "I always bring my bag with me. Ya never know. For example..." I rummaged through my messenger bag for a moment before finding, taking out, and turning on a flashlight.

Serena was clearly impressed. That, or completely dumbfounded by the fact that I carry a flashlight with me. "Wow."

Smiling, I blew a gust of air above the flashlight as a way of saying, "I'm good." "Shall we?" I said, now able to light our path.

Another few minutes later, a thought occured to me. "Hey, Serena, what are the odds that this even _is_ an anime? I mean, for all we know, it could be, like... Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. They have a forest in that show, too, y'know. Like the one where the Urban Rangers went camping and the--"

She shook her head. "Uh-uh. Way too detailed to be Ed, Edd 'n Eddy. Besides, this place has sort of an anime vibe to it."

I snickered. "An anime vibe?"

"M-hm."

"What exactly does an anime vibe feel like? 'Cause I might have had one the other day and I'm not--" I turned to face her, but she was gone. I looked back to see her staring up at a gigantic tree, then walked over to join her. "...Holy crud."

"Yeah," replied Serena, her eyes glued to the tree.

"Is that a tree?" Stupid question, I know, but it was all I could think to say.

"Yyyup."

Then a lump on the side of the trunk caught my eye. "'The heck is that?"

"Don't know."

I shrugged. "I know how to find out." I jogged over to the lump, climbed onto it, and stood proudly on top. Well, it didn't really have a top; it was like a hill, so I was kind of on the side, but you know what I mean. "Hey, check it out," I laughed. Then I threw my arms out at my sides and loudly declared, "I'm Queen of the Wooooorrrld!"

Finally, I got Serena's attention. "Hey, be careful," she warned.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," I reassured her... before losing my balance. I heard a shout of "Oh my God!" from Serena as I grabbed the nearest thing protruding from the tree to catch myself. Unfortunately, I brought that down with me as I tumbled to the ground.

Serena sighed. "Told ya."

"Hey, I tried," I responded, holding up my failed support. "Did you not see me grab for the branch?"

"No, I saw it, but it looked pretty flimsy to begin with."

"So why didn't you sa--" It was then that I noticed the flashlight's glow reflected in the branch. "Do you see that?"

She leaned in to get a closer look. "Yeah..."

As the thought of what the heck it could be crossed my mind, my eyes nearly bugged out of my head. "Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"You said this was a tree, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"I don't think this is a branch."

I picked up the flashlight and slowly lifted it... to reveal two white dog ears twitching on the side of the tree.

Both Serena's and my jaws seemed stuck to our chests as the rest of our heads rose to look.

"Oh. My. God."

--

GASP! What awaits our heroines in the next chapter? heck, it's probably up already, go find out! but don't forget to drop me a review first! thanks! ;)


	2. Kill the Beast?

(June 4, 8:37 pm)

Okay, I've been working on this chapter much longer than the date and time would suggest, but I just now felt the desire to post this fic, so, whatever. ooh! there's also a little guessing game toward the end! participation, like reviews, is much appreciated!

Disclaimer: (chapter 1 disclaimer still applies)

chapter 2

As a pair of golden eyes opened, Serena clamped a hand over my mouth and dragged me out of the creature's hearing range... which was pretty freakin' far, trust me. The second she dropped her hand, I panicked. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, how could we do this! We woke up Inuyasha, we were _not_ supposed to wake up Inuyasha, how could we wake up Inuyasha!?"

She flicked my head. "What do you mean _we_? You were standin' up there playing _Titanic_."

"I didn't know where I was!" I whined back.

"Got that right," she muttered.

I tried to regain myself as I went on, "Serena, we have to do something."

She looked thoughtful for a moment before deciding, "I say we run."

I grabbed her shirt before she could go anywhere. "Are you insane?! We can't just leave him here! He'll wreak havoc!"

"Awww, Havoc," Serena groaned. "Why couldn't we have gone to FMA instead?" (FullMetal Alchemist, for those who don't know.)

"We'll discuss that later, right now, we gotta think of something!"

"Right," she agreed.

Within moments of my suggestion, I popped back up, "I have an idea!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rose, are you sure about this?"

"I am _positive_. When was the last time I was wrong?"

"...That would be yesterday when you thought Rukia and Ichigo were the same age."

I twitched. Hadn't I told her that never left the conversation? "It was a simple mistake."

"Okay, she said in the _first episode_--"

"Serena, it's not important!" I hissed. "Just focus on the mission."

She huffed. "We could've gone to Naruto, at least then it would've been a better mission." I glared at her. "Okay, sor-_ry_."

I looked ahead to see the creature glancing around the area. "Alright, now we have to make sure he's not looking when we do this."

After a moment of surveillance, Serena concluded, "He's not looking. But, Rose--"

"C'mon!" I whispered, sneaking ahead. I could hear her sigh as we walked along.

Meanwhile, the creature continued to look around while muttering to himself, asking no one in particular, "what was going on" or "how did he--" Then he clutched his chest in pain. He looked down, seemingly confused. "That's weird. I thought--"

"NOW!"

At my command, Serena crashed a thick tree branch over his head... However, it shattered into about fifty pieces as soon as it made contact.

Ironic that it would do that, wouldn't you IY fans say?

Inuyasha blinked, clearly unharmed by the branch.

"I told you it wouldn't work!" cried Serena.

"You never said that!" I replied in an obnoxiously high tone.

"Well I was about to, but--"

"Hey."

Serena and I froze and stared at the demon standing before us. "Who the hell are you?" he asked darkly.

After a moment, my face broke out into a nervous-smile-and-giggle-combination. Then, through my teeth, I muttered to Serena, "Run."

That said, we made a mad dash for... well, just as far away as we could get from him.

"That is quite possibly the stupidest idea you have ever had!" shouted Serena.

I laughed, "Oh-hoh, not quite." After a moment of running in fear-induced silence, I asked, "Ya think we lost him?"

Serena turned her head to look behind us. She sighed. "Looks like it!"

Inuyasha chose that exact moment to jump out of a tree and chase after us.

"Nevermind!"

My eyes suddenly lit up with another idea. "The well!"

"What?"

"We'll take the well to get outta here! We're near it, right?"

Serena squinted into the distance. "...Oh yeah!"

"C'mon!" I screamed. We ran faster until we reached the Bone Eater's Well, and, once we were close enough, jumped in. I clutched my chest, regaining my breath, as Serena did the same. "That was close," I panted.

"Yeah..." Her eyes widened. "Uh... Rose?"

"Hm?"

"Didn't Kagome's grandpa seal the well off in the present?"

I dismissed the thought immediately. "It's a sticker. I see no reason why we can't rip right through it."

"Won't Inuyasha follow us?" she tried again.

"He's not that smart," I snickered. "He probably just thinks we disappeared."

"Don't we need the jewel to get to the present?"

My face fell. I was silent before saying in a rather aggravated manner, "You really could mention these things a _little sooner_!"

At that moment, Inuyasha dropped into the well.

"Told ya." Serena simply stated.

I glared at her. "Shut up."

All of a sudden, the ground beneath us began to glow.

I rose an eyebrow. "Uhh... what's going on?"

Serena gasped in realization. "That's right, Inuyasha can pass through the well, too!"

"Oh yeah!" I exclaimed. "...Why is that?"

"I don't know."

Then a thought occured to me. "Grab him!"

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

As I clamped onto his arm, Serena following my example, the glow gradually died down until the bottom of the well was engulfed in darkness. "I'M BLIND!" I screamed. The moment the statement reached her ears, I could feel Serena staring at me. I shrugged. "Couldn't resist." She sighed.

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Ya mind?"

Serena and I looked up at him. "_Kinda_," I replied.

"A'right, that's it," he growled.

"Serena," I called, "pay attention to me."

"'Kay..." was her confused response.

And with that, he leapt into the air (surprisingly well for a dude with a teenage girl latched onto either side of him). Once we were a decent few feet off the ground, I continued, quoting a favorite movie of mine...

"Swim down!"

"_What??_"

"You know what I mean!"

The lightbulb that turned on above her head slightly illuminated in the well. "Right!"

Suddenly, a muffled noise from outside caught our attention. It sounded like... _a cat_?

"There you are, Buyo," said the voice of a young boy. "Good thing I gotcha before you went in there, huh?"

_Uh-oh._

At that moment, the two of us pulled down on Inuyasha's arms until the weight brought us crashing back down to the ground.

Silence. Then the boy shouted, "Kagome, come here!!"

A huge, goofy grin spread over my face. "Serena."

"Yeah?"

"I think we did someting right."

--

whoever gets the somewhat-obscure movie reference wins a virtual churro! (I just had my first churro in Disney World last week, actually. _iDelicioso!_) anyways, I felt kinda professional when writing the... hmm... I'd say, second half of this chapter. can ya tell?

whatever. r&r, and lemme know what other anime you'd like to see! later! ;)


	3. We Only Got One Chapter to Save A World

(June 8, 12:27 am)

Woooow... Bleach is getting _confuuusing_... anyway.

chapter 3

Serena was first to climb out of the well when we returned to the Feudal era.

"You good?" I asked, still at the bottom.

"Yup," she called down. She looked down to me and Inuyasha, who lay unconscious on the ground. "Okay, uh, bring him up."

I stared up at her. "Are you kidding me? I can't even pick up my own dog!"

"Well I'm not comin' back down there!"

"Why didn't you think of this before?!"

"Excuse me, but I'm not in control of the sequence in which I get ideas!"

I blinked. "...Do you watch Drake & Josh?"

"No. Why?"

"...No reason." I gasped. "Wait, I have an idea!"

I could hear Serena sigh before she called down, "Rose, a vine is not gonna support his weight."

"...What abou--"

"Or all of them."

"Are you sure? I mean, there's a lot in here."

"Kagome's gonna need those."

I gasped again, and my eyes went huge. I imagine Serena did the same, because we then shouted, in unison, "KAGOME!"

"Oh my God, she's gonna be here any minute!" I went on.

"And if she doesn't find Inuyasha..." Serena was obviously not met with the completion of her sentence, as she expected. What she did hear was my pathetic crying at the thought of Inuyasha and Kagome having never met each other. "Rose?"

"Yeah?" I sobbed.

"I understand how you feel, but get the heck up here with the dog or I walk!"

I sniffled a little. "Okay." I turned to Inuyasha and couldn't help but smile a little. He's just so cute when he's asleep!

"C'mon, hurry!" Serena called down.

"Hold on a sec!" I responded before pulling out my camera. I turned off the flash, took a quick picture, and smiled as I admired it. "Wonderful." Then I shoved it back into my bag, and with newfound inhuman strength hoisted up the hanyou and threw him up to Serena.

"Whoa!" I could hear her yelp. "...Did you do that?"

I blinked in amazement at myself. "Yeah, I guess so..." I shrugged. "Meh. Anime, y'know?"

"Totally."

Suddenly, I felt the ground rumble beneath my feet. "Omigosh, she's coming!" I cried.

"Get outta there!" Serena shouted.

Well, _duh._ I jumped, but sadly, this was not one of my new anime powers.

"You mean you can't fly?!"

"Whadda you think this is, Dragon Ball Z?!"

A thought then occured to Serena. "Climb up!" I did as she instructed and climbed the vines to the top of the well. When I neared the opening, Serena grabbed my hand and pulled me out. "C'mon, we still have time to get him back to the tree!"

"Right." With that, Serena lifted him by the arms, and I picked up his legs.

"Oh my God!"

"Why is he so heavy?!"

She stared at me and my dumb remark. "Let's go." After stumbling a few miles, she asked, "You wouldn't happen to have a stretcher in there, would you?"

My turn. "Uh, lemme check." I glanced at my bag before replying, "No."

It took another minute or so before Serena stopped and said, "Okay, we're here."

"Are you sure?" I panted. Then we looked up, and I almost fell backwards trying to see to the top of the tree we stood next to.

"Yup."

"Alright, you.. position him," I commanded, "I'll get the arrow." As Serena propped him against the tree and moved a few vines around, I opened my bag... Unfortunately, the arrow wasn't exactly the first thing I saw. So, I removed the bag from my shoulder and started pulling stuff out and putting it on the ground as I searched for the arrow.

Serena blinked in surprise as she watched me. "...Did you pack your sister, too?"

"Ha ha." Finally, I found the arrow. "Yes! Victory!" I cheered, holding it up triumphantly.

"Alright, now get it up here!" Serena urged. I quickly complied, repacking my belongings and hurrying up the Mound of Stuff to get to them with the arrow. "Okay," she continued. "You know what to do."

"Right." I lifted my arm and plunged the arrow toward Inuyasha's chest... repeatedly. Seeing as every time I tried to, I couldn't.

Serena snickered. "You are such a wuss."

I handed her the arrow. "You do it, then," I challenged.

"Alright," she said, taking the arrow. "No problem." She took the same position as I held Inuyasha in place, then she froze. I gave her a look, to which she smiled nervously and replied, "Heheh... Cramp."

I rolled my eyes, then grasped the arrow with her. "On three." She nodded. Then, in unison, "One... two..." She and I closed our eyes and...

I slightly opened one eye. "Did it work?"

Serena looked at the arrow, sticking through Inuyasha. "I think so..." She then leaned forward and pushed the back of his sleeve aside so she could see past it. Then she jumped back with a yelp.

"So that's a yes?" She nodded. "Alright, now we gotta get outta here, Kagome's gonna show up any minute!"

I began to run away when Serena grabbed my shoulder. "Wait," she said softly, smiling. "Let's watch."

I smiled right back. "I love the way you think." And with that, we hurried down the Mound and behind a nearby bush as I whipped out my camera for a second time that day. I quickly switched to the video setting and pressed the shutter button.

Just then, a girl in a school uniform emerged from the forest and froze when she saw what lay before her on the side of the tree.

I held back a tear, having promised myself I wouldn't cry. I waited until she reached up and tweaked his puppy-dog ears a few times before shutting the camera. I turned to Serena, kneeling beside me, and giggled. "We did it," I whispered, and we softly high-fived each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Y'know," Serena said as we walked through the forest, "I blame you for what happened back there."

I chuckled. "Yeah, pardon me for ensuring the fate of the greatest anime couple ever."

"Actually, I was kinda talking about the fact that you almost _ruined_ the fate of the greatest anime couple ever."

I sweatdropped (Something I have always wanted to do). "Well at least it all worked out in the end, right?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I guess so." Then she smiled.

I grinned myself. Then I looked down and saw a lovely little feather lying beside a tree. "Oh, how pretty!" I squealed, picking it up and placing it in my bag. Serena cast a strange glance my way. "Souvenir," I shrugged.

"How do you know it's not contaminated?"

I had never heard anything so ridiculous. "Serena, I'm not gonna contract an anime-borne disease or anything."

"Just don't come cryin' to me when you actually do."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Then I put my hand in my pocket and remembered I had stuffed my wristband in there before I'd left. So I pulled it out and slid it onto my wrist, thinking aloud, "I wonder if we could go somewhere else...?" Suddenly, Serena stopped walking, then held out her arm to stop me as well. I looked ahead and saw the black hole once again. Then Serena turned to me and grinned.

"Where to now?"

--

I have decided that will be up to you guys! Where shall Rose and Serena go next? I have some pretty good ideas for a few anime, so... yeah. On a side note, I read the final chapter of the IY manga a week ago, and I won't spoil anything, but it's so SWEET! I'm still smiling about it! :) and... wow. I wrote most of this chapter in one day after overcoming a massive, month-long writer's block (though not nearly as massive as The Switch Fic, for which I apologize).

r&r please! bye!


	4. A Black Belt in Crazy

(August 10, 10:18 pm)

Okay, for those of you that care, this chapter is _really_ weird and _really_ random. For the second part, please keep in mind that I haven't actually seen that entire episode, so I have next to no idea of what's going on. All I know is that it might be kind of a CODE GEASS SPOILER, so, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I own neither of the shows I invade, but I kind of take pride in messing 'em up.

chapter 4

"Serena?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you see anything."

"Uh-uh."

"Just white?"

"Yup. You, too?"

"Uh-huh. . . Omigod, are we dead?!"

"I don't.. think so..." The fog started to clear, and she went on, "But... I _do_ think we're in Soul Society."

My jaw dropped. "Oh. My God... WE'RE IN BLEACH!!" I smiled like a nut and turned to Serena, jumping like a nut as well.

She just stared at me. "Yeah, I got that."

"But it's so freakin' cool!" I exclaimed. "I mean how cool is this?!"

Serena smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"I know, right!?" Suddenly, I froze. "Is someone coming?" I asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

Serena looked behind us, where a small figure slowly approached in the distance. "Yeah. How did you--" Before she could finish her sentence, I grabbed her wrist and shoved her and myself in an alley. "What're you doing?"

"Shh!" I demanded, looking back to the person. "I have this weird feeling that we shouldn't be seen."

Serena gave me an incredulous look. "Well _duh_. I mean, if somebody saw us, it could screw something up. Or do I have to remind you of what just happened in InuYasha?"

I rolled my eyes briefly. "Not like that. Like, there's something shady about this guy..."

Her look changed to one that said, 'You're kind of an idiot.' "...There's a lotta shady people in Bleach, Rose," she said slowly. As the person continued to grow with each step he took, she went on, "Okay, besides that, how did you know somebody was coming?"

I shrugged, still watching to see who was coming. "Must be an effect of anime hopping, I guess."

"Anime hopping?" she laughed. "Sounds like a dance."

I thought about that before I giggled, "Yeah, it kinda does... So, who do ya think this is?"

She shrugged as we continued to watch. "...Could be Ichigo."

I sighed, "Oh God, I hope so." I looked back at Serena for a moment, sensing that the idiot stare was back. "...What? He's kinda hot. I mean, I'm not, like, the biggest Ichigo fangirl in the world or anything, but--" I suddenly looked up, seeing who the person was. I glared and let out my signature mad phrase. "Oh-ho-hoh, no."

Serena rose an eyebrow at me. "What?" Still looking at the approacher, I put my hand on top of her head and turned her to face the person. I could sense her surprise as she whispered, "Aizen? What the hell is he doing here?"

I continued to glare as he passed us. "Probably here to screw somethin' up," I growled.

I could hear her say something like, "Well, of course he's trying to screw something up," but I was already far gone... just a few steps behind Aizen. "Rose, what are you doing?!" I heard her whisper loudly.

I ignored her as I gathered my confidence and shouted, "Hey!"

The moment he turned around... I punched him in the face.

As he hit the ground, Serena ran over to me shouting, "OH MY GOD!" I stared at him wide-eyed as she grabbed me by the shoulder. "What did you do?! I mean I know what you did, but... WHY?! It was cool and everything, but you could have--"

"Oh my God," I breathed. "...That... felt... AWESOME!"

She blinked. "_What_?"

I was filled with a sudden happiness as I went on. "I gotta do that again! Where's Kurotsuchi?"

"What's going on over here?" called another voice. Serena and I stared ahead and saw two soul reapers running toward us, but still too far away to actually see anything.

Serena gulped. "Go back!" she demanded repeatedly, pushing me back into the alley. "Okay," she whispered once we were safe, "I will admit that was completely awesome, but _why_ did you have to do it?"

_Duh,_ I thought. "_That's_ why I had to do it. Because it was so awesome, and it had to be done."

"But Rose, we don't know what point we're at in the series, we could have messed up something big."

"And created something equally as big." I reassured her, "Serena, don't worry about it, everything's gonna be fine." She took this into consideration, then huffed submissively. I continued, "Okay, so I think I've figured out how the portal works."

"How?"

I held up my wrist, smiling. "This."

Clearly, all she saw was my hand, clenched into a fist. "Okay, you've done enough, put it down."

"No, my wristband. When I put it on before we left InuYasha, I was thinking about other anime we could visit, and the portal just appeared."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Could be." As the soul reapers came closer, she went on a bit frantically, "Would you care to put that theory to use?"

My eyes widened a bit. "You got it." I grabbed my wrist and concentrated on going somewhere else. Moments later, the portal appeared beside us. "Ready?" I asked. Serena nodded, and in we jumped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay. _Ow._"

I stood up rubbing my butt, which really hurt from my cruddy landing. Then I looked around the room I had landed in. It was completely dark and empty, except for two familiar-looking people --a boy and a girl-- talking a few feet away. As I tried to figure out who they were, it hit me.

Serena wasn't there.

"...Serena?" I whispered, getting a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. I gulped, then tried to calm down --certain that wherever she was, she was fine-- by concentrating on the conversation taking place in front of me.

Let's just say it didn't exactly help.

Another few seconds into their discussion, I recognized the boy's deep voice and the girl's long, pink hair. "Oh no." This was a scene from Code Geass I'd come to know all too well.

"If I command, they obey," explained the boy.

"That's ridiculous," the girl commented.

"It's true. For example, if I said..."

"NO!!"

All of a sudden, I found myself rushing at the boy and slamming him to the floor. I could hear the girl gasp as he snapped, "What are you--" However, I cut him off by whacking him in the head with the first object I grabbed, which happened to be his helmet. The moment I heard his head hit the floor, I stood up, enraged.

"God, some genius! If he hadn't said such a _stupid_ command--"

"Um, excuse me..."

I froze. Then I slowly turned to face Euphemia, who was staring at me as if I was totally insane. (Obviously, she wasn't too far off.) "O-oh my gosh," I stuttered. "Um... P-Princess, heh... hi, um... wow, i-it's nice to meet you, heheh... Listen, I know this looks really bad..."

"A little," she replied, seeming slightly weirded out by my outburst moments ago.

"Y-yeah, but... you don't have to believe me, but I at least think you should know, I'm... pretty sure I just saved your life."

Euphie's look turned to one of confusion. "What?" The she looked to Lelouch, who lay on the floor (with pizza boxes circling his head, I might add), and gasped. She looked back at me and said, "You mean he would have...?"

I nodded solemnly. "He might. Look, I know it sounds completely insane, but it was something I had to do. So, I guess, for your own sake, just... leave and find Suzaku."

She was obviously shocked by what was going on. But she complied, "Okay."

I took a breath and went on, "Listen, I am so sorry about what I did, but--"

"Don't be," she said kindly. "If you saved me just now, then I thank you for that." She bowed, which took me by surprise. "If there's ever anything I can do for you..."

I blushed. "No, i-it's really not necessary. I mean, it's nice of you to offer and all, but..."

She flashed an understanding smile. "Well, if anything should come up..."

A grin slowly took over my face. "...I'll be sure to let you know."

As she continued to smile, she repeated, "And, really, thank you."

I put a hand behind my head, embarrassed. "Honestly, it was nothing."

She giggled. "If you say so."

She began to walk away, and I called. "Um, there is one thing." She turned to face me and I smiled, "Don't let him get away."

She blushed a little, but replied, "You don't have to tell me."

"I didn't think so."

Euphie bowed once more. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

Again, I was caught off-guard. But I was able to choke out a reply. "You, too." As she walked away, I finally realized something. "Oh my God... I just saved a princess!... Wow."

All of a sudden, I heard a groan rise from the floor. I looked down and saw Lelouch finally coming to. Convenient timing, wouldn't ya say? "What the hell happened?" he said, rubbing his head.

I looked away, for reasons other than being pissed at him. "I'll tell ya what happened. You're an _idiot_, that's what happened."

I could feel him glaring. "_Excuse _me?" With that off my chest, I turned around and walked away gracefully in the direction Euphie had gone. "Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" called Lelouch. As he continued to ramble, I fished a small rock out of the bottom of my bag (don't ask me what it was doing there) and chucked it over my shoulder. Moments later, I heard two _clunks_: one from the rock making contact, and one from Lulu hitting the floor again.

I snickered. "What a girl."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was almost completely out of breath by the time I found Euphie. Of course, she had returned to the area where Lelouch had found her and, at the moment, was standing beside Suzaku, smiling. As I watched from a distance, I noticed her whisper something to him. When he replied, they went into a secluded area behind them, and, being the meddler that I currently was for some reason, I had to follow.

"What did Zero want?" asked Suzaku. I swooned a bit at hearing his voice, because it's just _that_ awesome.

Euphie looked down uncomfortably. "I..." she began, "I think... he was trying to hurt me."

Suzaku was shocked by this. "What? What did he do? Are you okay? Should I--"

"Suzaku, I'm fine, really... I was rescued by this... strange-looking girl." I sweatdropped as she went on. "And, basically, I think what she told me was... to tell you how I feel."

He seemed curious. "What do you mean?"

She blushed. "Suzaku. . . I love you."

Suzaku was taken by surprise. "Euphemia..."

Her blush deepened a bit, and she glanced away. "I don't expect you to feel the same, but I just wanted to--"

"Euphemia, it's not like that." She looked up at him as he took her hands and smiled sincerely. "I love you, too."

She released a breath that she seemed to have been holding in for some time. "Really?" she asked, just to be sure she'd heard him right. He nodded, and she smiled. Then --the moment you've all been waiting for, folks-- they kissed.

As I smiled uncontrollably, I whipped out my camera and took a quick, perfect picture of the two. "Yes!" Then, while they were still, um, preoccupied, I quickly left the area.

When I'd gone a few miles (which I'm still in shock about, by the way), I miraculously found myself in front of Ashford Academy. "Huh. Interesting..." I shrugged, then hopped behind a bush --after accidentally bumping into a male student-- and summoned the portal. As I hopped in, it occured to me that, along with the fact that that might have been Rivalz, I'd dropped something. But I was convinced it was nothing of much importance.

Yeah. Sure.

--

(August 17, 10:55 am)

Again, NO IDEA. But it felt like something to do, seeing as Euphie and Suzaku are, as I put it, the Cutest Anime Couple of the Year. (Haha, sounds like an actual award.) And, yeah, I'm in love with Yuri Lowenthal's voice. (sigh...) So, whaddya think so far? Too random? Too illogical? _Juuust_ right? Lemme know, please! ;)


End file.
